Stephanie the Vampire Slayer aka a Lazy Town story
by HonorSkywalker
Summary: Stephanie the Vampire Slayer returns to Lazytown after a long absence


Stephanie the Vampire Slayer a Lazy Town fan fiction.

The still pink haired 19 year old Stephanie sat in the large library that was a part of the Scottish School and Scottish Headquarters for Slayers. She flipped through the large book in front of her with curiosity. She had been a slayer for 6 almost 7 years now and it had been that long since she had last visited her Uncle and friends in Lazy Town and in fact had been almost sure at one point that it had all been a dream that she had thought up in her loneliness when she was younger. It had been so long ago and what she could remember was an almost idyllic town filled with quirky characters that she had befriended.

That is until she found this book in the library, a history book that magically updated itself and told about the Hidden people of Iceland.

**(Excerpts from the magically updating Book of Icelandic Huldufolk, Magic and History)**

(Excerpt 1): Ghosts, Elves and other Huldufolk dwell in the "hidden land" of Iceland. The earliest human settlers in the country were of Celtic and Norse origin and knew to respect the natives of its hidden lands. They co-existed mostly peaceably together for roughly 3 centuries until the European Christians attempted to force their own beliefs on the natives. The Huldufolk began withdrawing from the areas that the Christians were affecting with their beliefs, concerned with their own safety at being treated as demons. As a result the real Demon's were finally able to get a foothold in the land that had previously been impenetrable due to the Huldufolk's occupation of said land.)

(Excerpt 2): In 1783 three sisters who were also powerful Witches of Celtic descent and more recently from the small town Latibær joined together with the Slayer of the time and her Watcher who was also a Powerful Mage, and the Huldufolk to defeat a very powerful demon that had caused a lot of damage including being the cause of the eruption of the Laki Volcano. What they all did to stop the demon has been concealed by the heaviest of secrecy spells. The result of what they did still stands today as a large portion of land was cleansed of all demonic influence a barrier has been set up around the area to shield it from further demonic threats. The barrier still stands till this day and the area is known to have the thinnest barrier between the Hidden Lands and Mortal Lands in Iceland.)

(Excerpt 3): The old towns which had been in place during the cleansing still remain, although more updated including the town Latibær which is known in English as Lazy Town.)

Yes the Lazy Town that Stephanie had spent her summers at as a child, and its surrounding small towns, were protected by a mystical barrier which had protected them from demonic disturbances for centuries. She hadn't even been there for over half a decade yet thinking back Stephanie realised she could still see that Sportacus, the slightly above average hero from that same town must have at least had some Huldufolk blood in his veins to be like he was. There had always been something about him that was not quite human that had fascinated her as a little girl and it wasn't just his perpetually nice persona and handsome and well built features. Admittedly she had, like most of the girls in town had, a crush on him. She wondered in the 'Island' that he apparently came from was just another way of saying the Hidden Lands.

Stephanie also knew that Iceland wasn't the only Country to have "Hidden Lands". Take Asia for instance, the Hidden Lands there were known as the Elemental Countries and had Ninja running around getting into all sorts of misadventures. Although it had been a shock to the Watcher types that several of those said Ninja had been called as Slayers. Stephanie had met three of them and a more unique trio from one place she had yet to meet. Weapons enthusiast TenTen was the only one that seemed to actually fit the Slaying role and indeed her love of weapons and obvious expertise in them had led to her being one of the deadliest of those called in their year. The other two from the Elemental countries being a Blonde terror called Temari and a quiet shy girl called Hinata.

She herself hadn't been back to her country of birth since she was 12 and was once again being dragged around the world by her globetrotting parents. Looking back at the unique book and pausing at one of the pages she had absently flipped to, she found herself looking at a vibrant and well detailed colored sketch of the natural Icelandic landscape; Stephanie suddenly found that she really, really missed it.

A disturbance at the libraries doorway bought all of the occupants including Stephanie's attention to it. Dawn was standing there looking straight at her.

"Stephanie we need you to come with us at once." Hearing the urgency in her tone Stephanie leapt from the table and followed Dawn out in a hurry.

Just less than 3 hours later found Stephanie sitting in an Airplane seat of the company's private plane, clutching a folder full of information and impatiently waiting for takeoff. As the only Slayer available that can speak Icelandic and had even lived there during a good part of her childhood she had been given this latest assignment. Stephanie was finally going home and nervous excitement and anticipation filled her with energy. She couldn't wait.

End Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS, Lazy Town, Naruto, or the myths and legends of Iceland. Joss Whedon, Magnus Scheving, Masashi Kishimoto, and the people of olden times do.

I will be adding to this story when I get the time and can do a bit more research about Iceland. As it is I have to thank Wikipedia and a Website titled: "Icelandic Myths, Fables & Folklore" for any information I have added to the story so far.


End file.
